crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.83: Greetings (1)
Angela is kept restrained on the floor of a room at the Council, feeling nauseous. Gilles is sitting at a chair in front of her. He asks Angela what she is thinking. Before she says anything, he asks her if she is considering of telling the truth. He continues saying that, although he has told her that he doesn't want to hurt her, he will have to do it if she doesn't cooperate. Angela responds that she has nothing to say. She then says that Gilles hasn't changed since the time Carmilla was alive. She calls him a "stalker" who constantly chased her sister and didn't listen to others and who was hated even by her other sister, Bathory. She then claims that Gilles is after her because he is annoyed by the fact that Angela is the only one who survived Crawford' s rampage. Gilles smiles and gets up. While saying that Angela talks a lot and that she should consider the situation she's in, he goes to an area of the room where there are many tools for torture. He takes a whip in his hands and smiles with content when she says to Angelsa that he will make her talk, even if she doesn't want to. Meanwhile, Navarus is being held captive in a different place of the Council building. He is sitting in a dark room, lost in thoughts. The only light in the room is a small lamp in the table in front of him, that gives off a pink aura. At an Arzew classroom, Olivier is smiling widely, as he finishes his lesson. He reminds his students that the tests for magic. that were postponed because of his bad health, will be resumed the next day. This causes the students to start complaining. Lark says that he finds the tests a bit difficult and asks from Seere to help him. Seere is taken aback from his demand. She apologizes and says that she needs to go to the infirmary this day too. Lark complains that Seere is spending too much time there, but Seere responds that she can't do otherwise with Angela gone. She then says, "She should come back quickly". Lark stays silent and thinks that Angela's absence is big. After this, Lark is walking in the school courtyard. He sees Bathory and Setz some meters away and calls their names. Setz, who is holding a paper in his hand, looks at him but doesn't say anything, in contrast to Bathory who melodically greets him. Lark looks at Setz startled, thinking that Carne' s absence must be even bigger than Angela's. He then asks Bathory if they are occupied with student council work and she confirms it. Lark asks Setz if he' s been well, but the boy stays silent, not even looking at him. Bathory then intervenes, complaining that Setz is working all day and that Lark must say something to him. Lark starts saying, "Setz", but stops. He is thinking that if Angela was with them, she would force Setz to eat and rest. He is feeling from him the same loneliness he felt coming from Carne. He ends up wondering if there is something he could do to help him. Setz then breaks the silence by saying that he has some work to do. He apologizes and leaves. Lark gets frustrated and yells for him, but Setz doesn't look back. Bathory, with a worried face, says that she believes that Setz is abusing himself by working all day. She then says that it is not Setz's fault that Carne died. Lark is lost again in thoughts of how irreplaceable an important person is. He then starts thinking how he could help Setz, since he can't leave him like that. At Nergal' s office, the noble is surprised to listen Riu reporting that, according to Angela, she and Navarus are being kept captive by the Council. Riu then asks Nergal what they should do and Nergal starts thinking about it. Category:Chapters Category:Part II